This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cytomegalovirus (CMV) is a common DNA virus that infects most people at some time in their life. Approximately 1% of all newborns are estimated to be born congenitally infected with CMV, with about 10% born with symptoms at birth and 90% born asymptomatic without any apparent symptoms. Sequelae associated with congenital CMV include hearing and vision loss and developmental disabilities, making it a common cause of disabilities in this country . However, despite its common prevalence, detailed information on the types of sequelae (growth, vision, hearing, cognitive and motor), their frequency and severity, and their longitudinal characteristics (static or progressive) is scarce.